


Blacked Droid 18

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [5]
Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Android 18 finds a mate that ruins her confidence in her current marriage and the hole no longer exclusive to her husband.





	Blacked Droid 18

Eighteen was always an android second, a woman first. Born human, she grew up with unusual needs. Even before Dr. Gero had captured and modified her into a bio-organic fighter- as a teen, she went through great lengths to satisfy such desires. She wished to have such experiences again, especially after she married Krillin and gave birth to Marlene.

The quaint family life was nice, but it did not make her happy. For many months, Eighteen took certain steps to change this. Eventually, the blonde milf managed to make arrangements where she could shop or hang out in a nearby city for certain days while Krillin stayed home at Kame House - the small island - to look after their child.

Of course, Eighteen lied about her activities. She just needed the freedom to meet up and accompany certain men as their dates. The android went slow, hung with men she classified as ‘safe’ to the dating/cheating scenario. Her husband never once suspected her adultery. When the time arrived, Eighteen decided to make a radical choice: hit on the city’s foreigners. She also made good use of a dating site, posted a profile filled with pictures of her naughty bits. It did not take long before she met a desirable hunk named Peck, a tall dark stranger. He hailed from the wastelands. The married woman noticed clues that told her he used to be a pirate and ran when a raid had gone wrong. When she had more reason to believe this to be his true identity, Eighteen decided to keep him as her primary hookup, her big black bull.

Although she was stronger, the wife found herself under his control. His thuggish attitude and impeccable physique appealed to her submissive side. His bald head served as a plus: made him appear more like a more attractive Krillin. His overflowing coffers - filled from his raiding days - convinced her that he would have been a better suitor than her husband.

However, Eighteen did not intend to get a divorce because she did have some loyalty to her spouse. Peck challenged her love during their dates, always compared his traits to the lighter-skinned Krillin. Although the android had doubts about his chances in a fight, the man made his point in other areas. In several cases, he tried to make impressions in ludicrous ways.

“Are you sure we can finish before they get back?”

“The hell do I care? Let’s fuck already.”

Eighteen frowned as she sat on a white bed. She wore a blue dress - that was it. No bra or panties; her nipples stuck out as bumps on the front. The bottom stopped right on her thighs, barely covered her crotch. Her overall figure was perfect; the lean muscles, voluptuous figure, and peach skin.

Her naughty article was forced upon her by her date. The American-born bronco stood before her at a full, seven-feet height. Although his strength was not on par with one of the Z-fighters, his body was a work of art. All muscles were of good shape and tightness. Eighteen liked that he had no hair, made his smooth skin all the more accessible. He too only had one piece of wear on his body, dark-green boxers holding back a huge bulge.

The blonde woman discarded her lust to make room for concern. “I’m serious. This is a huge risk.”

“Then why let me? I didn’t force you to come to this Turtle house.”

Peck’s deep voice stirred Eighteen’s lower body. She crossed her legs and wrapped arms around herself. “But you agreed to be considerate about my marriage. This is taking things a bit too far.”

“Well, I don’t plan to stop,” the man scoffed. He gripped the neck part of the milf’s dress. “We came here to fuck. If you don’t want to do it, I’ll go out and find someone who doesn’t piss me off!”

Eighteen winced. When she tried to apologize, her date tore the dress. He widened his pull to make the single clothing rip into two, large pieces. Out came her breasts, huge udders that would have many fantasize holding milk that could feed a dozen mouths. The undressing also revealed her abs and blushing pussy.

Peck discarded the shreds and scanned his woman’s body with hungry eyes. “Damn, looking at you always makes me hard. Now do the same for me down there.”

The compliment flattered Eighteen. Still nervous, she grasped the boxers with both hands. Despite the command, she chose to pull the underwear down. When the waist band passed the bulge’s tip, a slab of meat bounced free. Peck’s unbound cock swung a bit before it stopped. Its tip oozed pre-cum. The bottom scrotum held balls the size of lemons. In a previous engagement, Eighteen measured the schlong. She knew in its nine-inch state meant it was flaccid for now.

“Don’t stare. If you want to finish before anyone comes back, get to blowing.”

The milf grasped the dick with one hand. She licked down the meat pole’s underside to the balls, caught a deep whiff of his stink there. The smell served as aphrodisiac, an incentive that made her start to pump the piece with enthusiasm. Several strokes made loud slicks. When the lube started to dry, Eighteen wrapped lips around the penis head to lubricate it more with a blowjob.

Peck took clumps of his woman’s hair with both hands. He groaned, “I’m glad we’re still having sex despite what I said. You’re not only my favorite woman, but my favorite android. If we had something going on, no man or woman would ever break us apart.”

Eighteen tried to not mind the comment. By then, she bobbed her head up and down, slobbered all over the huge penis. The same breeding tool had grown into its full erect state, a size of twelve inches. Spit dripped down the length as the milf made progress, took his meat until it reached the ends of her throat.

“Feels good! Come on, take it all in!”

The excited Peck yanked on his lover’s hair. This forced Eighteen to deepthroat the penis. Even when she took in all twelve inches, the dark man moved her head. He added hip thrusts, slapped balls into her chin. Tears and spit rolled down the milf’s face from this rough handling.

“Your favorite sauce is ready. Drink it!”

One more pull slammed the woman’s face into her lover’s crotch. This stuffing made it hard for her to breathe. When she tried to push his waist to get some room, Peck grabbed her elbows and pulled to entrap her and ensure his cock was snug inside the mouth pussy. He was free to unload a piping load of his homemade gravy.

Eighteen drank the bitter substance. The thick blob - like maple syrup - didn’t it make it easy, but she remained diligent. When the final spurts hosed inside her mouth, Peck pulled back. He sighed in relief after the cock slid off of his lover’s lips.

“That felt good. Did it taste good for you?”

The milf panted with tongue out. She felt stretched skin at the corners of her mouth. Leftover semen and spit dripped down her body. Eighteen gathered up the leftover cum with her tongue, then swallowed them. The whole experience left her in a dazed, horny state of mind.

“I’d like to hear you speak your mind about this, but being ‘considerate’ means I need to get this over with soon.” The annoyed Peck pushed the android until her back hit the bed. He snatched her ankles to spread them apart. This split stance opened the way to the woman’s glistening pussy. “Glad to see you looking forward to this. Does Krillin make you this wet every night?”

Eighteen pursed her lips. Peck knew her husband hardly touched her since his big, black cock stretched out her snatch. Krillin believed her excuse that the two couldn’t risk having another child - their current expenses were already depressing enough. The same womb smasher pressed its head against the vaginal mouth.

“But I want you to beg for it. Don’t just make it sound simple, explain what it is you want me to shove into this nice poontang of yours.”

Eighteen shivered as the large dick slid its underside against her snatch, brushed across it to cover its flesh with her juices like hot dog getting its mustard covering.

“I w-want your cock.” The milf gasped when the penis head slipped it. She felt a familiar mix of pain and pleasure erupt all over her body. When the meat stopped halfway, she looked up to see Peck’s stoic face.

“One sentence isn’t going to do. Keep talking.”

Eighteen gripped the bottom bed sheets. She panted, “I w-want you to f-fuck me.”

“With what? And how hard?”

“Wi-with your chocolate cum dispenser.” The blonde female’s voice strained when Peck resumed his dick insertion. “And I want you to do it hard until I can’t walk straight for an entire week.”

Peck frowned before he placed more power into his hip. This single shove crammed the rest of his man meat into the hole. Eighteen screeched after the penis pushed into her womb, showed as an indentation on her stomach.

“I already heard that before. Kind of boring, but we made it this far.”

The comment would have worried the milf; she did not want to have this man lose interest in her. However, she was preoccupied with the sensation of having her stomach deformed by the huge cock. This stretch washed her body with jolts, more than any mechanical adjustment could ever give.

When Peck pulled back his penis - slid the huge meat pole across her stretched pussy walls, Eighteen tried to hold back her voice. A small gasp escaped her lips when he plunged back inside. He did these two motions again and again, created a rhythm. Each time their hips met, the woman’s groans grew louder.

 “Ah, ahh!”

“Yeah, bitch. Shout what you love across the entire island!” The invited escort grabbed his woman’s wrists and pulled. At the same time, he intensified his love fucks, filled the entire room with the sound of their slapping flesh, slammed their bodies into the rickety mattress. Eighteen feared this bed - the one she shared with Krillin - could break as evident by its squeaking noise.

All worries vanished when a peak in pleasure flashed through her mind. Eighteen’s lower body quaked and leaked like a broken washing machine. She could not even hold back a scream, give voice to her orgasm.

“First one. Let’s see if we can break the record; four more times, baby!”

Eighteen’s next ejaculation came several minutes later. She experienced three more in less than an hour. As the next one built up, the lovers switched. With Peck on the bed, the blonde android rode his cock with her back to his face, reverse cowgirl style.

“Five times, come on! Let it out before I bust my load!”

The milf moved faster. When her fast ass landed on his hips, she grinded her pussy onto his giant cock for a bit before rising again. She repeated this several times to please her man and feel the penis tip create a bump in her belly. Sweat fell from her messy hair; she moaned like a street whore playing tricks for free.

“Aww shit, not gonna make it. Might as well finish here.”

Peck gripped Eighteen’s hips with his large hands. He dragged her down to keep her bottom glued to his crotch. This also created the largest bump on the woman’s stomach. The receiver braced herself as a jetstream of hot pudding blasted into her innards.

“Ooh yeah, cumming.” The man pressed his forehead against the milf’s back. He growled, “Fuck, it’s all coming out.”

Eighteen was lost in her own euphoria. Tired and sore, she allowed the heat of the moment to linger in her mind, decline resistance to this creampie. She even felt semen drip out of her pussy. It amazed that the cock continued to unload huge spurts. Before it stopped, a small pool had already gathered between hers and Peck’s legs.

Soon, the dick ran out of cum. Eighteen didn’t move; she relaxed and continued to sit even when the man released his grip on her shoulders.

“So do I need to leave so you can clean this shit up?”

Peck presented his question as he gripped Eighteen’s breasts. Her breathing hitched when the fingers yanked on her nipples. This act, the smell of raw sex, and her overall disposition made it hard for her to decline. Stil, she pondered on her options on what she had to do as a girlfriend and Krillin’s wife.

*****

Feet pattered across the floor. Voices filled the same structure. Eighteen heard it all from outside the house; she pressed hands against the structure’s wooden planks. With seagulls cawing from the air and waves crashing into the rear shoreline, she was certain nobody could hear the ongoing activity.

“You know how you scream when you cum? Don’t do that here or they might hear you.”

Peck made his delighted remark as he slammed his cock into Eighteen’s hole. He had an iron grip on both of her thighs. The two lovers fucked doggystyle on their feet behind Kame House. The house’s large size covered their bodies with its shadow, a cool shade from the sun.

“I-I think you need to slow down,” the milf hissed. She tried to anchor her feet to bear the brunt of her mate’s tackles. “Because if we’re loud enough, they will get curious and come take a look.”

“Shut up, you love fucking like this.” The dark horndog sped up, jammed his cock deep to make it kiss the womb. His reckless breeding and the chances of getting caught actually did give a thrill. Any guilt Eighteen had evaporated for every second they had sex without interruption.

“But you know, I do expect you to have my baby someday.”

Peck’s comment shocked the android. She could barely come up with an answer now, not when she became sensitive from the endless breeding.

“Ugh, you got tight. Did that make you happy?”

“N-no.” Eighteen forced out the words to both lie and put up some sort of resistance. A building orgasm made her tense, leave imprints on the wood pressed on by her fingers. “A-and we’re not even married. I can’t expect to have another man’s child.”

Peck snatched the milf’s hair. One yank forced her to look into his fierce gaze. “So long as we keep seeing each other, it’s going to happen. Someday, we might fuck without a condom or the pills I’ve been providing for you with _my_ money.”

The dark man kicked the back of Eighteen’s legs. The sudden strikes made the android fall to her knees. Peck pressed his weight against her back and made a grab for her titites. This position allowed them to truly fuck like dogs, hips dipping the huge cock in and out of the woman’s meat pocket.

“But it’s your choice. Either get pregnant or go back to your little man. If it helps, I’ll keep providing. He can even be the nanny to the kid since his current job pays him shit.”

Eighteen gasped as her insides tightened around Peck’s penis, squirted out natural fluids. The same man meat did the same, erupted babymaking lava into the womb. Its amount and thickness made the fear the pill alone was not enough to prevent fertilization.

The milf collapsed onto the ground. Dust and mud stuck to damp spots, some stained by semen. As her front sunk into the soft sand, the throbbing cock slapped onto her assk crack; her partner was not exhausted at all - he may have been an android himself.

“Baby, I know you’ll make the right decision.” Peck slapped Eighteen’s ass cheeks until the skin became red. He then dug fingers into the thick flesh, kneaded them like dough. He set his bull-sized cock on top of the anal, prepared to have sex with the other hole. “Cause if you listen, I can set you up for life. And think of your girl. If we stay together, she can live a good life and get setup with another kid I know. Unlike her dad, she’ll learn the right skills when she comes of age.”

Eighteen had many reasons to doubt Peck, her dirty secret. She even regretted that she allowed him to corrupt her, dominate her life. And yet, she couldn’t deny him; the milf desired for him to be her ‘man,’ not a midget who always allowed her to stomp all over his decisions and small carrot that he called a penis.

In the end, the blonde android didn’t reject his offer. She didn't stop him carry out his plan: creampie, impregnate. Months after, there came a day when she revealed to her family - Krillin and Marron - both Peck and his child, an occupant growing inside her swollen stomach.


End file.
